


冒名顶替

by liuhangmei



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuhangmei/pseuds/liuhangmei
Summary: 无脑小甜饼……大概吧哈哈





	冒名顶替

**Author's Note:**

> 无

轻手轻脚地进了屋，一入眼便是让人心神荡漾、血脉喷张的美人侧躺春睡图：纤细的脚踝在深色的床单映衬下白得泛光，就连脚趾都漂亮得毫无瑕疵；接着是露出的一截修长的小腿，光滑紧致；再往上是挺翘的臀/部和劲瘦的腰肢，只有赵云澜才知道握住它的感觉是怎样的爱不释手；“沈巍”长长的睫毛垂下，眼镜框歪到一边，一支手臂枕在头下，另一支随意地伸展着，手背搭在床边，五指微微蜷起--------赵云澜想起每次亲热时自己都大手都会覆上沈巍白皙的手背，紧紧扣住，再大力撞/击着，然后沈巍就会无意识地呻/吟，反握住他的手，两人十指交叉，仿佛永远不会分开……

 

鼻腔微微有点发热，赵云澜啧了一声，努力了好几次，自己的小兄弟还是不受控地站了起来。

 

这也不能怪他，这几日特调处忙得前脚打后脑勺，他能抽出来时间回家看看沈巍已经是极限了，两人已经许久没有温存。正所谓饱暖思淫欲，赵处长也不能例外，看到自家“沈美人”睡眼朦胧，情生意动，也不禁起了兴致。

 

 

他轻轻地凑到床边，打算给睡美人来个唤醒之吻，越凑越近……

 

 

夜尊正梦见哥哥陪他玩耍，感觉到周遭不太对劲，猛地睁大双眼，却看见赵云澜放大数倍的脸和嘟起的嘴唇，吓得头皮都炸了！

 

 

说时迟那时快，夜尊抓起床边的书拍到了赵云澜脸上。

 

 

“哎哟沈巍！你要谋杀亲夫啊！”一声惨叫响彻云霄。

**Author's Note:**

> 无


End file.
